sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Rima Uzumaki
'History' Rima was born having a Navy Father and a Mother who had a job in one of the Three Branches of Government so Rima was mostly alone all her life except for the nanny her parents hired to watch and take care of. When Rima was 10 corrupted FBI agents came and took her away as they somehow had their hands on Isobu the Three-Tails as they forced the beast into Rima giving her the traits from the old Shinobi Era. Rima was tested on extremely as she had been turned into a Neko, having cat ears and a tail along with being implanted with A.I genetics causing her to turn into a Half Human, Half Human hybrid. After several months Rima knew nobody was coming for her and this enraged her causing her to kill the lab scientests and destroy the facility for she did not want anymore children to have the same fate as her. Rima managed to find her old home and the Nanny was scared of the new reformed Rima. Upset by this Rima unleashing her fiery A.I powers onto the Nanny instantly killing her. Rima then lived on her own as she taught herself the her new abilities as she managed to hack her way into school systems since she needed some kind of education. However this only turned worse for kids mocked and teased her about her Neko traits, however this didn't stop Rima from using her abilities to attack students and threaten the teachers and principals to keep her in school. Because of this, Rima was a social outcast not talking to anyone. After school she would go to libraries that had books of the Shinobi world as she started teaching herself the hand signs for her new found Water Release. Isobu watched the girl and was reminded of Mike Uzumaki during the Fourth Great Shinobi war as the Tailed Beast decided to help her control his power. Soon enough Rima accepted the fact that she was a Jinchuriki. When she got older she met Danny Uzumaki who Isobu told her that he was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, Kurama. Surprisingly enough Rima somewhat showed trust for Danny and stayed at the mansion for a while. When Rima found out Danny had seen her Neko traits as something cute instead of mocking her for it, Danny became Rima's love interest as she wanted to continue helping Danny in his quest for a better world and finding the other new Jinchurikis that were scattered across the world. Later in her life she finds out both of her parents were killed and she is deeply upset by it even though they never were around to raise her. What cheered her up was the fact Danny was willing to get payback on the people that did it, which later end up being more corrupted government officials. Rima makes up her mind and decides to be Danny's girlfriend as she eventually married him. When their kids Bolt and Riley were 16, they were under attacked by a demon who had the power to kill Jinchurikis with almost little to no effort. Rima dies next to Danny as both of their spirits now wander the Astral Realm with multiple other spirits, watching over Bolt, Riley and Thunder. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Neo-Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters